Horrid Henry Untouchable
Horrid Henry Untouchable is the thirty-first episode of Series 2. Synopsis When Henry sees Miss B and Soggy Sid in a compromising he realises he could turn it to his advantage - or can he? Plot In the House, Henry was holding onto the staircase with Dad pulling him because he doesn't want to go to dance classes, Peter was practicing pointing his toes when Henry slides down knocking him down and Mum catches him and Henry said he's still not going there. Dad drags Henry and puts in the car so he tries sneak out the other way until Mum stops him. When they got there, Henry was hungry but Mum tells him to be patient. So Henry walks across the hall when suddenly, he sees Miss Battle-Axe and Soggy Sid dancing together which he gives him an idea. Henry asked Mum for her camera and tells her it's for his homework or art project so she lends it to him. Henry walks inside and snaps a pictures when Soggy Sid drops Miss Battle-Axe onto the floor as he rushes out. Mum calls Henry inside and Madame Tutu asks him to do some points and Henry screams "NOOO!!!" At School, Henry shows the photo to Ralph and they both laugh when Miss battle-axe comes and tells them to go outside as she walks away. Henry and Ralph suggested they should make copies of the photo. Henry tells Ralph maybe they won't show anyone because miss battle-axe can't touch him which leads him AND Ralph to freedom. In Class, Miss battle-axe collects everyone's homework and Henry tells her he didn't do it because he was watching TV so she gives him no break-time. Henry shows her the photo he took making her say that she'll let him off his homework just this once everyone was shocked. Ralph tells Miss B that he hasn't done his homework either because he was dance class with Henry. In the field, Soggy Sid makes Henry and Ralph run 6 laps when Henry shows him the photo and he decided not to make them run leaving everyone else to run instead. Miss B grabs Henry into the room interrogating him for the photo and Henry told her he gave it to Ralph but she didn't believe him so he pull the other stuff he has. When Miss B fists the table, one of the objects (which happens to be a pocket rubber ball) bounces towards the light switch and Henry closes the door leaving her sitting on the chair in the dark as she yells "HENRY!". Miss B finds William inside who needed the toilet and tells him to go outside, this buys her enough time to look through Henry's locker without any witnesses.. She goes through Henry's locker to find the photo but finds a drawing of him as king saying "NahNehNah!" to her much to her disappointment. Miss B talks to Soggy Sid about this situation and she comes up with a plan to teach Henry a lesson. Miss Oddbod chooses Henry and Ralph as dancing partners and they both start dancing wearing cowboy outfits and Miss B snaps a photo of them and strikes a deal with Henry, into giving her the photo and she'll destroy the others and says to him to never tangle with a teacher. Mum takes Henry and Peter dance class again but This Week Madame Tutu decided to move him into another class and he was excited. Mum tells him it's ballroom dancing and he finds Miss Battle-Axe and Soggy Sid together and the three of them yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Series 2